


The Call

by epicleviathan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicleviathan/pseuds/epicleviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spent the whole day thinking of this. I'm completely trash and degenerate. <br/>Adachi knows Souji belongs to him, anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

Souji was at lunch break, a day like all others, especially after he left Inaba in a cold goodbye… Well he couldn’t face his friends anymore, not after giving up on his case... All because he ended up being friends with the actual killer. 

“When I call this phone, you will pick it up, no matter when.”

Those words echoed on his mind, every time he looked at his smartphone, thinking if he did the right thing after all. Adachi did call, a few times, probably just to check if he hasn’t gossiped the truth to anyone, and disappeared for a while. Seta actually wanted him to never call back again.

But then.. it actually rang.  
‘Pick Up’ it shown on the screen – He wouldn’t put his name, after all-. The other swallowed dryly, quickly moving to the bathroom, as an instinct, and hid inside of the cabin. 

“Adachi.. What do you want? I’m at school now.” He whispered, feeling his heart beating so fast, he could feel his fingers trembling. “I didn’t ask where you are, did I?” The other replied, in his usual naughty voice, a voice only Yu knew.

He felt silent for a few seconds. “….Alright.. What do you want?” Seta asked, sitting on the closed toilet, sighing. “Hm… Let me see.. I decided to slack off today, and I want something different from you. What about you take some pictures of you? It has been a while since we last seen each other, I wonder if your appearance changed, Seta-chan.”

“Hm.. Alright..” He mumbled, parting away from the call to take a picture of his face, not sure how to pose inside of a bathroom and sent it. “Done..”

“Hm. You look rather cute, but this is not what I want now.” Adachi purred in delight, resting his back on his pillows, groping himself slightly. “What about.. you take off your clothes?”

When he heard the suggestion, Souji froze, not sure what to do, or say. Denying would be dangerous, but accepting, in a place like that would be even worse, after all, no one wants to be caught like that and be the school pervert forever.  
“I will only take off my shirt.” He replied, feeling oddly shy and awkward, doing as he promised and snapping another picture, showing his torso.  
“You’re boring, really boring. Alright, Seta, I’ll be direct. I wanna see your cock. I want you to touch yourself for me.”  
“Are you crazy, I’m at school right now, I c---“  
“I don’t care. You used to go out with that Eri bitch during lunch breaks in Inaba, you’ll do as I say. No one will look for you, you’re not with those brats you knew anymore. Face it, now you’re just another student.”

The boy felt silent, sighing. “Wait up..” He said, placing the phone on the ground for a moment, so he could undress better, and then sat down, picked the object, snipping some shy pictures, his flaccid cock pending between his legs, only showing his genitals, thighs and part of his torso on the picture. “Please, you had more than enough..” He asked, after sending it, breathing quite faster, anxious. 

On the other side of the line, there was silence, but still he could hear Tohru’s breathe, it seemed irregular, speeding up. “Adachi?” Souji asked after a short while, but the detective was with his own free hand around his cock, stroking it quickly, dragging his head back, as his tie was tied around his neck, in a tight noose, eyes closed, muffling his moans with his closed lips. 

“Hmm.. I ordered you to touch yourself, boy..” He whispered, almost moaning on the phone. 

Souji bit his own lip, closing his eyes as well. Adachi was so wrong, so dangerous, and suddenly he was feeling the heat of listening to him in such intimate moment. He realized he would never be free from his grip, not until Adachi dies, of course.. But maybe.. Maybe he could become the actual partner in crime he knew he was. He was leaving a killer let lose, and now he was doing what he ordered, holding the phone with one hand, and at first, rubbing his thumb around the head of his cock, in slow, circular movements, letting out a deep sigh, while outside everyone was already in class and the school was getting silent.  
“I can hear you..” Tohru smirked, even Seta couldn’t see, letting out a louder moan when he heard the boy whimper, trying to hold his own noises. “I wish.. I wish I was with you right now. I wish I could..” He squeezed his own cock softly for a second, and returned to move his hand up and down, eager. “I wish I could bite your whole body, to put you in all fours in front of me.. God I wanted to fuck that tight little ass of yours..” 

On the other side of the line, Souji was being taken by a strong lust sensation, the fear of getting caught, the words that Adachi was saying, and the need for him.. He wasn’t the same he was anymore. “And…” He took enough courage to play along. “I wish I could ride your cock.. I wanna feel you filling me up entirely, I.. ah..” The boy licked a finger, adjusting himself as well as he could, and started to finger himself, using his foot to keep his body steady as his hand worked on his pleasure, which began actually in an odd pain, the feeling of being touched by a weird object. “Fuck, I’m fucking myself.. I never thought about doing some crazy shit like that before.. It hurts..” 

“Oh.. Be careful… Don’t go around screwing the asshole I haven’t even fuck yet..” Adachi chuckled, feeling his body being completely dominated by the urge for release, but still, he wanted to hear more.  
Souji moved his finger in and out, slowly, even pressing his own body against the digit, trying to increase the sensation, as he did his best to hold the phone with his free hand. The pleasure took a while, but began, and he didn’t even noticed, but his moan was slightly loud than he should. “Oh god.. Adachi..” He whispered as he fucked himself quickly, his cock responding to the new stimulation, growing hard again, as Seta kept teasing the very same spot over and over.  
“Think of it as me right now.. Taking your body entirely, fucking you against the wall, on the table, anywhere… Anywhere I can bury my cock inside of you… oh fuck..” Tohru gasped, keeping his own legs well spread, as the head of his dick glistened on the slit, wet with pre cum.

Souji started to hold his phone, adjusting it on his shoulder as he returned to give his genitals proper attention, moaning and gasping on the phone, closing his eyes deeply. “Adachi.. Oh fuck me.. Please, I’m.. about… ah….”  
“Go on boy, cum, cum for me.. I’ll have you.. I swear..” Tohru kept his lips half opened, as he moaned for the last time, as spurs of cum wet his fingers, a strong jolt of pleasure numbing his mind, and so did Seta, cumming against his hand and the bathroom door, becoming a mumbling, moaning, dirty mess, not even sure how he could pick up his phone again.  
“I.. Oh god I can’t even more without dropping my phone or dirtying my uniform.”  
“Well dear, that’s a pity.” Adachi chuckled, licking his own dirty fingers. “I’ll be off now. And oh by the way, I’ll be visiting you soon. No matter where you are, when you are. I’ll be with you.”  
And the call ended.


End file.
